requiemforkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azan Cuicher
A human mercenary of humble origin, Azan realized at an early age that the only things in life were having worth money and women. A collector of both, Azan has children in nearly half a dozen cities. Very good friends with Tariel Basteron, after the later hired him for help with a particularly troublesome case. Though of remarkably different backgrounds and motivations, they both admire strength in spirit and body and believe in power as being the true measure of a man's worth. Youth Azan was born the son of a Barasi mercenary captain by the name of Cetta Cuicher. Cetta was part of the Gold Dogs mercenary company and had considerable prestige in the underground city. But because Azan's mother was from the surface and was not married to Cetta, Azan did not inherit Barasi citizenship. This lead to a complicated relationship with his supposed parent-state. Azan idolized the mercenaries of his father's home greatly and trained to become a soldier himself. Though talented at both strategy and swordsmanship, Azan was overlooked, as the mercenaries only recruited from the ranks of Goldtown. Azan worked with several companies in the role of a guide and auxiliary, but though he aided the efforts of Barasi mercenary companies numerous times, citizenship was never offered or even mentioned. Independence Tiring of being exploitated by Bara Goldtown, Azan decided to break free and remove himself from working with any Barasi companies. Seeking to become entirely independent, Azan worked a completely solo mercenary, relying on his reputation of professionalism and talent to secure him contracts. Eventually, he wound up working for local Imperial magistrates in a campaign to suppress revolts against new tariffs. The local merchants had hired the Gold Dogs. Azan organized the siege and was the first over the walls. The Gold Dogs had secured the courthoue and were willing to fight to the death. Seeking the most efficient course of victory, Azan challenged the leader to single combat. Captain Cetta Cuicher battled the lone mercenary Azan Cuicher to the death. World Travels Azan tired of Imperial regulations and the fickle nature of frontier politics. Azan left the outskirts of the Empire and began on a campaign of foreign exploration and travel. It is on these journies he was recruited into the Glass and Steel Brotherhood where he remains to this day. Appearance and Mannerisms A rough looking human of middling height and a squat, solid build, Azan Cuicher's feature have a crude charm to them, despite the scars and lumps he's accrued over a lifetime of violence. His garb is eclectic, combining the battle-tested arms and armor of a career soldier with the wealth of a rich one. Fine rings adorn his fingers and his neck is hanging with lockets bearing pictures of his children and their mothers. A smirk curves his mouth, and the slouch and speech of his marks him as common in birth and nature. Despite all this, Azan has a predators grace and an easy confidence to him. Category:People